Tight fit
by Kycklingk
Summary: Misto accidentily ends up in a tight fit with Tugger during a magic trick. Slash.


**Since I am having a hard time with my other story I decided to try a oneshot of mine, and everyone else's, favourite pairing. This is just for fun and I hope you like it!**

 **If you want to, you can read my other story, currently called 'What she wants', I would love some reviews on that one. It just keeps surprising me and I have written and rewritten future chapters several times. Anyway I'm just happy to see that people read what I write, that alone is a new experience for me :)**

 **So this story; rated M for sexual content, it is slash and I don't say that as a warning but to catch your attention ;)**

 **Disclaimer: don't own cats obviously.**

' _Pop'_

"Nope this isn't where I live either" said Tugger amused.

"I know it isn't!" said Misto annoyed. It was crammed and dark inside what must have been some kind of drawer.

"Let's try again, seventh time's the charm!" said Tugger mocking him. "It's awfully cosy in here though Misto" he said when all the tuxedo cat answered with was a sigh. "Are you sure you didn't aim for this?" Tugger kept teasing.

"Argh, will you shut up! I'm trying to think" said Misto trying to shift over so that they weren't pressed against each other, at least not certain parts of their bodys.

"Aw don't push away Misto, you know you want to rub up against me" said Tugger and Misto could _hear_ the grin in his face.

"You are impossible!" said Misto but he was happy about the darkness so that the other tom couldn't see him blush. It was really dark, no light at all came in and even though he tried to adjust his eyes he couldn't see anything. He felt Tugger shifting over so he laid on his side next to Misto. He felt a paw stroking up his arm and held back a purr. But he knew Tugger could feel him shiver slightly. He heard the maned tom wet his lips before trying to say something clever and Misto decided to cut him off. "Just let me focus and I will get us out of here" he said.

"No hurry for me, I'm quite comfortable here, and it would be terrible to accidently end up somewhere smaller than this huh Misto?" said Tugger amused, speaking very close to Misto's ear. Misto could feel the heat from the other tom's breath and he swallowed.

"Well we need to get back somehow" said Misto trying to keep control of his voice. 'Why would he end up like this with the biggest flirt of the junkyard?' he thought to himself. 'It should have been in his den' he admitted to himself. He had a long time crush on his friend and had practiced disappearing and reappearing for the purpose of getting to be somewhere alone with Tugger. Without the fan club interfering. Even though he had felt like he mastered the skill he hadn't tried it with someone else and apparently it wasn't the same with two cats.

"Mm, no we don't" whispered Tugger in his ear and Misto couldn't hold back a shudder of pleasure. Tugger had been waiting weeks for the tux to take the initiative but this was too good an opportunity to keep waiting.

"Hrm, really Tugger, do you want to move in here? You can't even stretch out fully" said Misto clearing his throat and trying to sound sarcastic but he knew his body betrayed him. He had wanted to flirt a little that's all, not to be crammed together in a dark drawer where every movement made them touch each other.

"I can stretch out if i lie across it" said Tugger and Misto could hear the raised eyebrow and the smirk.

"Well where would I fit in then?" said Misto with a sigh. But before all air had been sighed out he felt two paws taking a firm grip at his waist and sliding him on top of the other tom. "What are you- Tugger!" said Misto hearing his voice break a little. He tried to lift his rear slightly so that his vital parts weren't pressed against Tugger's but he just bumped it into the top of the drawer.

"Mm much better" said Tugger resting his paws on Misto's lower back in the tiny space between his back and the drawer making it impossible for Misto to move in any other direction than sideways. And that kind of friction would send more than a shudder through his body.

"Tugger!" said Misto trying to sound annoyed but his resistance was wearing down. He actually enjoyed this, but he had planned on being a bit more mysterious and vague in his flirting. To be pressed against each other like this would soon not be vague and very little mystery would be left. He decided to focus all his energy on getting them out of there so that he could return with some dignity left.

"No hurry Misto, I know how you get drained from all the magic and this is the sixth place you brought us to, let's relax a little" said Tugger as he started to stroke a paw up and down Misto's back. Misto let out a purr before he could pull himself together again.

"Come on, come on" said Misto trying to focus. Slight panic had started to grow in him as he realised that Tugger was more right than he wanted to admit. The magic didn't seem to work for him right now and the only thing that really helped were some rest. But he wasn't so sure it was resting that Tugger had in mind.

"Talking to yourself or me?" Tugger whispered in his ear and let his tongue stick out and touch it quickly. Misto tried to hide his moan with a cough making his abdomen tense and his hips buck a little against Tugger's. Misto could feel the smile on the other tom's face as he bucked back with a little more force. It wasn't long until Misto had to throw out all what mystery and vagueness was called.

"I think you are right" said Misto defeated as he couldn't feel any of his magic responding. "We might as well rest a little" he said and swallowed as he tried to shift over a little to the side. As he moved he could feel something getting harder against his hip and a low groan into his ear.

"Moving like that won't get you any rest" said Tugger and Misto could hear that his voice was thicker. 'This might not be that bad after all' thought Misto, quite pleased with himself that he could make The Rum Tum Tugger groan like that.

"I just don't know what's more comfortable" he said with a cheeky voice. "Like this or like this" he said moving his hips from one side and then the other. "Oh" he let out a surprised sound as he felt Tugger's paws moving from his back to his rear.

"Both are making me feel very comfortable" said Tugger bucking his hips up and now Misto couldn't hide his own arousal. He squirmed a little as he still felt embarrassed about being so obvious but that, of course, had the opposite effect. He blushed and put his face down into Tugger's mane. Even though Tugger couldn't see him in the dark he still felt like hiding his face.

"Mm.." said Misto into Tuggers mane.

"I didn't catch that" said Tugger pulling one of his paws from Mistos rear and put it under his chin so their faces were turned towards each other.

"I..I..just.." stuttered Misto way beyond being mysterious.

"Okey, yeah me too" said Tugger mocking him but Misto forgot everything about that as Tugger pushed his lips against his. Misto couldn't help himself any longer, he pushed back and Tugger started kneading with the paw he left at Mistos rear. Misto let out a moan and Tugger let his tongue slip in between his lips. Misto felt another shudder as the rough texture of the tongue discovered his mouth and let his own join in.

"Mmm" he continued to moan but soon he started panting. Tugger's kneading at his rear kept pushing their groins together and Misto couldn't help but bucking against Tugger. It was getting hot inside the drawer and Misto had a hard time holding himself back. "Tugger I think I-"

"Yeah, come on" said Tugger letting both his paws down at Mistos rear and as he moved one of them in just below Mistos tail stroking his entrance the tuxedo tom let out a loud moan and hit his head on the top of the drawer.

"Aaa-ooohh" Misto let out as he hit his head and came at the same time.

"Are you ok?" said Tugger as Misto laid down heavy on him again. He kept kneading and stroking.

"Mhm" said Misto feeling great. He was a bit embarrassed that he had finished so early but as Tugger kept touching him he could feel himself already getting hard again. The scent in the drawer were almost suffocating but they both wanted more of it. Misto felt himself getting fully hard again as Tugger let one finger circle his entrance before gently pushing the tip in. He tried to push his rear against the finger.

"Do you want to?" said Tugger with a thick voice bucking up slightly towards Misto. Misto could feel him wanting it.

"Yeah, ehm, but how?" said Misto a bit unsure about the logistics of moving inside the tiny space.

"Slide down the side and when I move you get under me on your stomach?" suggested Tugger and Misto didn't need to be told twice. It wasn't all too easy and when they got into position Tugger realised he had to hope that Misto was warmed up properly because he couldn't really get back in the right angle with his paw. "This might hurt a little" he said as he pushed against Mistos entrance. Misto felt the friction from the bottom of the drawer as he tensed a little but he was soon ready and pushed back against Tugger. Tugger took that as his cue to start moving. Misto moaned when Tugger found something inside him that he wished he had looked for earlier. Every time Tugger pulled back he hit the top of the drawer and when he went faster it sounded almost like someone was knocking frantically at the drawer.

"Help! Someone is trapped inside that drawer!" Both Misto and Tugger tensed but were beyond caring and Misto let out another moan as he came the second time. Tugger thrusted deep into him and bit down his neck scruff to lower the sound of him finishing. As soon as they both had finished the panic set in. They could hear more voices and felt someone tugging at the handle of the drawer.

"What are we going to do?" whispered Misto still panting.

"I don't know, get prepared to explain ourselves?" said Tugger struggling to find something to say. They couldn't get up and groom themselves and either way the scent of the drawer would give them away.

"Hold on!" said Misto as the drawer shifted from being pulled out. Tugger held on tight to Misto and he heard a ' _pop'_.

"So that was resting for you?" said Tugger with a grin as he stretched out inside his den.

"I guess it was" said Misto looking both smug and relieved. They heard voices outside discussing why an empty drawer would make those sounds, and produce that scent.

"Then I guess we can pick up where we left?" said Tugger raising an eyebrow.


End file.
